Garcia Takes Hotch to a Drive In
by morgo7kc
Summary: My submission to the Dealer's Choice Challenge 3. My prompts were a bottle of whiskey, a horror movie and a drive-in cinema. One-shot


**A/N:** **My submission for the Dealer's Choice Challenge Round 3! I'm open to different title suggestions. My characters were Hotch and Garcia and my three items were a drive-in cinema, horror movie, and a bottle of whiskey. This came to me instantly. Anyway, I hope you like it. It my be a little OOC, but it's Fanfiction, so...yeah. Also, please tell me if you see any mistakes, thanks! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, Aaron Hotchner, Penelope Garcia, the movie When in Rome, Autorama, or pretty much anything that is worth owning. *sniffle* too bad...**

**Warning:**

**Word Count: 803**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

It was around seven o'clock, and most of the BAU had already left for home. The team had just returned from a brutal case; an UnSub was raping and murdering little girls and sending their families video tapes of it happening. Every case was bad in its own way, but when the victims were children it seemed to hurt the worst. It had taken almost two weeks to send Gregory Marston to prison-for life-and everyone was exhausted.

As Garcia was leaving her office, she noticed Hotch was the only one left. He was hunched over what appeared to be paperwork at his desk, even though he had told the team not to worry about paperwork until the next day.

The eccentric Technical Analyst was sad that her boss always worked himself too hard, especially when he should be home resting, but on this particular day it was perfect.

Penelope was supposed to go to a drive-in with her friend, but Kylee's son had gotten sick and she couldn't make it. Garcia had been planning on going right home and trying to reschedule, but there was a certain Unit Chief who looked like he could use some fun.

"Hey, Hotch, I thought you'd be home by now."

"I wanted to finish this first."

"Okay, so here's the deal: you are going to a drive-in cinema with me right now, and you are not going to complain about it. If you do, I will be forced to hack into your bank accounts and ruin your credit score. Capeesh?"

Hotch blinked and opened his mouth to respond, but Garcia cut him off.

"Don't speak, just come on." She then proceeded to drag her boss out of the office and to the FBI parking lot, by his arm, before he could protest.

"Garcia, you really don't have to do this."

"Nonsense, Boss-man. I have 2 packages of gummy bears, a bag of pretzels and a particular Federal Agent who **is going** to see this movie with me. Now, get in the car." Sighing from defeat, Hotch opened the door to 'Esther' and got in. He at least knew how to pick his battles. Penelope Garcia was not someone you wanted to mess with.

Fifteen minutes later Garcia pulled up in front of a ticket window labeled _Autorama._

"_When in Rome,_ please," Garcia said and handed a few dollars through the slot.

"Screen number 6."

"_When in Rome_?" asked Hotch when they drove over to the correct area.

"It's a comedy, you're going to love it. Now, hand me the glasses from the glove compartment." Hotch pulled the drawer out revealing two plastic cups and a glass bottle.

"Langs Supreme, you brought whiskey?" Garcia impatiently grabbed the bottle from her superior.

"Of course I did, when was the last time you watched a movie without alcohol? Now hand we your glass and pay attention, the movie's starting."

As soon as the film was over, Penelope turned to find her Unit Chief, fast asleep in the passenger seat. She shook her head and muttered,

"I swear, you guys work _way_ too hard if you can't stay awake for a simple hour and a half movie."

When they got to Hotch's apartment, she was going to shake him awake, but decided throwing gummy bears at him would be much more fun for the both of them.

"Hotchhhhhhhhh..." He groaned, sitting up straight in the seat.

"Why is there candy in my hair?" he asked groggily.

"You wouldn't wake up, and we're at your home," she replied, smirking. "At what point during the movie did you pass out?"

"Not 'til almost the end," he said sheepishly. "I actually kinda liked it. And thanks, Garcia."

"What was that? I didn't quite catch what you said." Hotch smiled.

"Thanks, for making me come, it was fun. I guess you do need to take a break every now and then."

"Good. I'm glad you feel that way, Boss-man, because I have decided to make this a tradition, every time you guys return from a case."

"Gar-"

"No ifs, ands or buts." The agent stepped out of the car and started to walk to his door, then he stopped and turned around.

"One last thing, Garcia, how do you know where I live?" The Tech Analyst grinned.

"I have my ways..." Then she sped of leaving her friend's mouth gaping open.

* * *

A/N #2: Review?


End file.
